Nuestra inocente cita
by ChaveChave
Summary: El pequeño Rin era un chico bastante hablador que se expresa con suma facilidad el cual le encantan tres cosas, principalmente: la natación, las cosas románticas y Nanase Haruka.


Hola :D, este fic de hecho ya lo tenia desde hace tiempo incluso lo subí en mi cuenta de amor yaoi y en un concurso de una pagina en facebook pero decidí que debería ponerlo también en esta otra cuenta por cualquier cosa. Espero les guste

* * *

El pequeño Rin era un chico bastante hablador que se expresa con suma facilidad el cual le encantan tres cosas, principalmente: la natación, las cosas románticas y Nanase Haruka

—Nanase ¿qué te parecería tener una cita conmigo? —Pregunto el pelirrojo sin chistar al encontrar al de ojos azules en los vestidores de Iwatobi

— ¿Una cita? —Dijo sacado de onda Haru quien aunque no lo aparentara el repentino abrazo de Rin lo había espantado

—Si ya sabes ir a algún lugar—Aclaro mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes

—Oh pero eso siempre lo hacemos— Agrego el azabache— ¿porque preguntas si siempre salimos junto con Makoto y Nagisa?

— ¡No! Eso no es una cita—Molesto grito—una cita, quiero una cita contigo—repitió Rin

—Oh te refieres a salir solo nosotros dos—Dándose de por fin entendido — ¿Por qué no quieres que vengan los otros?

—Porque es una cita— Recalco la última palabra el pelirojo— ¿No sabes qué es eso?

Haru no dijo nada dando a entender que no tenía idea de lo que Rin hablaba, el pelirrojo suspiro y sonriendo comenzó a explicar

—Ya sabes es cuando dos personas salen juntas para conocerse mejor y tener un tiempo para estar solos y tener momentos románticos como en esa película donde una pareja estaba en la proa del barco— dijo el joven Matsuoka entusiasmado

—Aceptare si no vuelves a mencionar esa película—Se molestó, después de toda esa película no le agradaba nada ya que en ella el agua quedaba como mala y eso no era cierto

Rin rio y volvió a abrazar a Haru mientras gritoneaba

— ¡Sí! Nanase y yo tendremos una cita— Lo soltó pero seguía estando muy cerca de él— Y ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé—Se alejó un poco de un entusiasmado Rin— Donde sea está bien

—Genial entonces al terminar la clase tendremos una cita si— el pelirojo se acercó la distancia que Nanase se alejo

—Mejor mañana— Se retiró de nuevo que aunque no se notara ese extraño entusiasmo comenzaba a asustar al de ojos azules

—Bien pero mañana ¿ne? —Dijo Matsuok— júralo por el meñique— Tomo el meñique de Haru

—Bien—Acepto sin mostrar señal alguna de emocion

Durante toda la clase fue como siempre, Rin pidiendo competir con Haru y este último negándose a ello bajo la frase "solo nado estilo libre" o "no me interesan los tiempos" mientras Makoto y Nagisa solo sonreían al verlos discutir por ello. Al terminar los cuatro salieron juntos de

— ¡Oni-chan!—Grito una niña pelirroja mientras corría hacia ellos

—G-Gou ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo Rin mientras su hermana lo abrazaba

—Vine por ti—Sonrió— además quería conocer a tus amigos— Comenzó a desviaba su mirada hacia los demás— Mucho gusto soy Matsuoka Kou la hermana de Rin

—Hola yo soy Nanase Haruka— se presentó primero ya que era el que estaba más cerca de la niña y al cual parecía mirar con más detenimiento

—¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Tú eres Haru-chan?!— Se sorprendió ella— Yo te imaginaba diferente —Confeso Gou— Oni-chan se la pasa hablando siempre de ti o sobre ser más rápido nadando, pareciese que no existen otro tema de conversación para él —Reía

— ¡Gou! — Se quejó Rin al sentirse expuesto por su hermana

Haru no dijo nada solo llego a fruncir un poco el ceño debido al "chan" en su nombre

—¡Woooo! en verdad quieres mucho a Haru-chan— dijo Nagisa incorporándose a la conversación—hola Gou yo soy Hazuki Nagisa

—No Gou di Kou—dijo la niña algo disgustada

—Pero tu nombre es Gou no Kou— argumento el rubio al leer su nombre en una parte de su mochila

—Pero Gou suena muy masculino por eso mejor dime Kou— Argumento la niña

—De acuerdo—Dijo Makoto mientras tapaba la boca de Nagisa que conociéndolo comenzaría una pelea con ella solo para molestarla— Bueno yo soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto Kou

—Gr-gracia—Tartamudeo la niña mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía al ver a Makoto llamarla Kou

—Bien bien ahora ya vámonos ¿sí? —Tomo el brazo de su hermana para jalarla

—¿Eh? Yo quería conocer más al Haru-chan del que tanto hablas—Se quejó Gou—Bueno al menos si le pediste... waa—Trato de preguntar pero Rin la jalo más rápido y nerviosamente impidiéndole terminar

—¿Co-como preguntas eso? – Dijo al fin Rin cuando ya estaban más lejos de sus compañeros—Eso es personal además

—Pero oni-chan, quiero saber si Haru-chan acepto salir contigo— Argumento— o ¿es que no se lo pediste por miedo a que te dijera que no?

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo!—se quejó Rin– Y si se lo pedí además de que el acepto

— ¿Como que no tenías miedo?— Dijo Gou—Ayer andabas dando vueltas en tu cuarto diciendo si era bueno o no pedírselo

— ¿Qué? ¡Me estabas espiando!— Rin se molesto y a las ves avergonzado

—¿Cómo no oírte cuando mi cuarto está a lado? y tu casi gritabas que no sabías que hacer— Se defendió—Pero eso no importa ya sino que vas a tener una cita mañana—Dijo emocionada— Tu primer cita y debe ser perfecta

—Pero es mi cita no la tuya, no trates de proyectarte— Aclaro él mayor

—Eso es claro oni-chan, si fuera yo habría preferido salir con Mako-chan—Comento Gou

Rin solo suspiro y ambos entraron a la casa

El resto del día lo sintió eterno, él ya quería que amaneciera para poder ir por Haru y tener esa cita que prometió tendrían, pero ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que podrían hacer junto y así pensando entre tantas cosas finalmente se durmió. Al despertar pudo pensar en muchas cosas que pudo ver al levantarse pero nunca a su hermana revisando toda su ropa

—Gou ¿qué haces aquí?— Pregunto Rin

—Reviso que es lo que te pondrás hoy—Dijo muy seria su hermana— Debes lucir bien en tu cita

—Aun así deja de revisar mis cosas— Se quejó— yo soy capaz de escoger mi ropa solo

Gou no le hizo caso a su hermano y continuo sacando ropa hasta que por fin hayo lo que le pareció era el mejor atuendo

—Mira que te parece si usas esto— Mostro una playera de manga larga y una bermuda—Puede que haga frio ya que se acerca el invierno así que también deberías llevar esto—Le dio una sudadera negra y una bufanda de cuadritos

Rin solo suspiro, era divertido ver a su hermana así, corriendo de un lado a otro en su cuarto solo por un atuendo aunque admitía que si no fuera ella el estaría de esa forma y completamente nervioso buscando que ponerse y por lo que vio la elección de Gou era bastante buena

Al fin llegó la hora y Haru esperaría a Rin a unas cuadras del festival que se celebraba

—¡Nanase!—Grito emocionado Rin— Si viniste que bien prometo que nos divertiremos mucho ven—Dijo atropelladamente mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos del nombrado y así lo jalaba al festival—¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

—Haya—Señalo un puesto de juegos que consistía en atrapar un pez

—Genial ¿quieres jugar entonces? Veamos quien atrapa primero uno—Corrio el pelirrojo hacia el lugar

Rin ya había intentado más de diez veces, fracasando en todas, mientras que Haru no había hecho ni un intento, parecía más fijo en el agua del recipiente que en los peces a atrapar.

—Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí—Dijo finalmente Rin al darse cuenta que Haru estaba más atento al estanque que a el— Vamos a otro puesto—Y sin más jalo a Haruka a un puesto de tiro al blanco

—Nanase elije algún peluche y yo lo ganare por ti— Dijo Rin

—¿Porque no mejor yo te gano un peluche a ti?—Pregunto el de ojos azules

—No yo te lo pedí primero— Se quejó— Pero está bien yo gano uno para ti y tu uno para mi

Después de un rato Rin gano un delfín de peluche y Haru un tiburón de peluche el cual era curiosamente de color rojo los cuales intercambiaron

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo ahora?— Comento Rin— ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Caballa—Dijo inmediatamente el azabache

— ¿Que no comes nada más que eso?— Realmente dudaba eso— ¿porque no comemos otra cosa?—Haru no contesto pero tampoco se negó por lo que Rin tomo eso como un sí—Bien entonces comamos ummm ¿qué te pares si comemos dangos?

Haru acepto, aunque en verdad quería comer caballa, estaba bien comer algo diferente de vez en cuando por lo que acepto. De ahí Rin lo llevo a comprar mascaras del festival, Rin hiso que se probara varias de las que había y en su mayoría las máscaras tenían una sonrisa por lo que al quitárselas Haru y dejar ver su rostro sin emoción Rin reía diciendo que no le quedaban esas cosas

—Esta es perfecta—Tomo una vez más otro mascara para que Haru se la pusiera

Haru resoplo y la tomo y la compro, después de eso siguieron caminando

—Sabes creo que estoy comenzando a comprender a ese príncipe del cuento de la sirenita—Penso en voz alta Rin

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Haru con su común tono neutral

—El siempre paseaba con la sirenita cuando se volvió humana y como ella no hablaba los paseos eran igual de silenciosos—Argumento Rin

—Estas diciendo que soy como la sirenita— Frunció las cejas—eso es imposible— Dijo ofendido Haruka— yo si fuera una sirena no cambiaría mi cola que me perite nadar por piernas

—No dejarías de nadar por nada, ¿ni por mí? —Con tristeza dijo el pelirrojo

Haru se mantuvo en silencio ya que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad la cual le parecía igual de irreal que compararlo con la sirenita, después de todo Rin siempre lo retaba en carreras de natación así que ¿Cómo podría el hacer que dejara de nadar?

—Aunque eso se cierto sigo pensando que eres como esa sirenita—Nada parecía hacer cambiar de opinión a Rin— empezando por el hecho de que casi no hablas

—Pero yo sí puedo hablar y ella no—Alego Haru—además ella era mujer

—Entonces serias como un sirenito tú— Concluyo entre risas Rin— Además de que adoras nadar como si alguna vez hubiera sido el mar tu hogar

—Si lo hubiera sido no hubiera salido de ahí— Él amaba nadar, era ridículo para el pensar que lo dejaría por alguna otra cosa— además ahí podría conseguir toda la caballa que quisiera

—Oh Haru no eres nada romántico—Se quejó Rin—No puedes pensar en alguna otra cosa que no sea el agua o la caballa

—Te digo que haría si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de esa chica solamente— Dijo Haru

—Bien, entonces mejor te comparare con algo más— Y así se fijo en peluche de Haru— Si un delfín— Dijo triunfante— si fueras un animal en definitiva serias un delfín

—Un delfín—Murmuro Haru

—Sí, cuando nadas me recuerdas a uno—Repitió—además eres igual de lindo que delfín

—Entonces tú me recuerdas a un tiburón— Siguió el juego a Rin

—Enserio— Se ilusiono el pelirrojo— ¿Y porque? Por fuete, por rudo, por veloz…

—Por tus dientes— Se limitó a decir

—Haru en verdad que no eres nada romántico—Dijo algo resignado Rin—Pero no importa después de todo me gusta cómo eres

Haru se sintió algo avergonzado por ese comentario por lo que solo voltio hacia el lado contrario de su acompañante mientras un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas

— ¡Haruuuuu! ¡Riiiiin!— Se escuchó a alguien entre las personas gritar

—Nagisa—sorprendido lo miro Rin

— ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Vienen con Makoto?—Pregunto Nagisa— Yo lo vi por haya con su mamá cargando a sus hermanos

—No venimos con Makoto—Aclaro Haru con su neutral tono—porque estamos en una cita

Rin enrojeció por completo ¿Cómo podía Haru decir esas cosas con tanta simpleza y sin avergonzarse?

— ¿Un cita? —Dijo confundido Nagisa mientras poco a poco su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y un ligero toque de alegría— Entonces tú y Rin son novksssaldñ—Él mencionado tapo la boca del ruidoso Nagisa

—No lo digas— dijo Rin aún más avergonzado si es que solo era posible— Aaaun no le he preguntado eso… po-por eso es que le pe-pedí que que no-nosotros…

—Está bien Rin-chan— dijo Nagisa entre risas—Entonces disculpa por interrumpirte y nos vemos mañana— y así Nagisa se fue riendo y diciendo cosas raras sobre amor

— ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir Nagisa?— Pregunto Haru

—No importa luego te digo— Dijo aun rojo Rin

— ¡Haru!— Otro grito más

— ¿Ahora viene Makoto verdad?—Se deciluciono ya que sabía que esto podía arruinar lo que restaba de la cita

—¡Haru! ¡Rin! hace un rato vi que estaban con Nagisa ¿a dónde fue? —Makoto veía a los lados buscando a Nagisa

—Se fue porque le dije que estábamos en una cita— Repitió Haru como si nada

—¿Eeeh?¿una cita? —Dijo sorprendido el castaño mientras Rin volvía a sonrojarse—Eso no puede ser, Haru, Rin, somos amigos porque nunca me dijeron que ustedes son novxjkhvcxbk—Rin tapo con ambas manos la boca de Makoto

—No-nosotros no… digo es que este en realidad… bueno… nosotros— Trataba de decir Rin nerviosamente

—Oh ya entendí—Sonrio cual madre comprensiva— Está bien Rin pero más te vale cuidar a Haru—Decía el castaño, en verdad parecía más una madre que un amigo— Bueno creo que tengo que regresar para ayudar a mi mamá con mis hermanos, espero saber que les fue bien—Y sin más se retiro

—Rin ¿porque te pones tan nervioso?—Dijo Haru

— ¿Como que porque?—Contesto aun nervioso—Si tú dices así como así que estamos en una cita

—Pero es cierto— Argumento Haru

—Bu-bueno si pero… es que—Repetía en forma nerviosa

—Bueno ya estamos solos de nuevo así que ¿ahora qué?— Dijo Haru

—Ya se, ven—Y sin más Rin tomo la mano de Haru y lo llevo a una parte donde se veía parte del festival y la playa—este lugar tiene una bonita vista

—Si— Murmuro Haru— Desde aquí se ve toda esa agua

—Otra vez arruinando momentos románticos— Refunfuño Rin—Seria genial que hubiera fuegos artificiales y que los arboles estuvieran llenos de sakuras

—Pero aun no es temporada—Recordó Haru

—Ya lo sé pero si fuera así sería mucho más romántico y hermoso—Aclaro el pelirrojo

—Más hermoso seria si hubiera agua— Dijo Haru

—Si quieres ver agua porque no mejor vemos esa película ¿Cómo se llama? a si Poseidón algo sobre un barco—Dijo Rin para molestar a Haru

—Deja de nombrar películas donde ponen al agua de villano ¿Sí?—Dijo Haru en un ligero refunfuño

—Pues deja de volver poco romántico todo lo que digo—Se quejó el otro— ¿Sabes que más haría más romántico ese escenario?

—Caballa

— ¡No! Ni agua ni caballa— Se molesto Rin

Haru pensó un rato más antes de volver a hablar

—Ser sirenitos— dijo final mente

—No, di algo real— se quejó nuevamente el pelirojo— Ya te dije piensa en algo romántico

—Pero todo lo que he dicho es romántico—Se defendió Haru

—Vamos piensa algo mas

Mientras Haru pensaba Rin se empezaba a desesperar de que el no llegara al punto que quería. Los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes y Haru seguía pensando

—Oh vamos me refiero a esto— y sin más Rin se acercó a los labios de Haru y los junto en un pequeño, rápido, tierno e inocente besito

—Un beso—murmuro Haru

—Exacto— refunfuño Rin algo avergonzado—Menos mal no me dijiste que sabía al cloro de la alberca

—Bueno eso también lo pensé pero creí que no era romántico—dijo Haru mostrando una ligerísima sonrisa—entonces si te referías a este tipo de citas

— ¿Qué? ¿Pues que otra clase de cita pensabas que podría ser?—Seguía quejandose

—Bueno es que a veces eres complicado así que no estaba seguro— Aclaro el de ojos azules

—Bueno entonces ya que aceptaste mi cita yo quería decirte que…—Rin titubeaba—Tu me…— Dudo en decirlo pues sabía bien que pasaría dentro de unos meces

—Si lo haría—Interrumpió Haru

— ¿Eh? —Dijo algo descolocado rin

—Lo que dijiste—Continuo el azabache—Lo de dejar de nadar

— ¿Eh? — Seguía descolocado

—Dejaría de nadar pero solo por una persona—Continuo diciendo—Como esa sirenita del cuento

— ¿En verdad? — Exclamo sorprendido Rin aunque ni él sabía si por el decir que era posible que dejara de nadar o por que estuviera pensando eso todo ese tiempo

—Solo por una persona—Dijo mirando directamente al de ojos rojos

Rin rio al saber a qué se refería. En verdad le gustaba Haru a pesar de que fuera tan poco romántico, pensara solo en el agua y la caballa y que no le gustara competir, definitivamente cuando regresara de Australia le diría lo que sentía

—Ya es tarde— dijo Rin finalmente— Hay que regresar

—Achu—estornudo Haru— si ya está comenzando a hacer frio

—En ese caso deberíamos compartir esto—Dijo mientras sacaba su bufanda

—No es necesario— Ni termino la frase cuando Rin ya había envuelto ambos cuellos con la bufanda

—Sabes Nanase— Lo llamo el pelirrojo

—No necesitas hablarme tan formalmente solo dime Haru—dijo el azabache

—Está bien Haru-chan— Dijo realmente feliz Rin

—Solo Haru—Se molesto—sin el "chan"

—De acuerdo Haru— dijo sin desaparecer su sonrisa— Cuando ganemos en los relevos y nos tomemos la foto de ganadores espero me des un beso de victoria

—No lo haré— Refunfuño Haru

Y así ambos caminaron de regreso a sus casas.


End file.
